Running Free
November 1979 ("Burning Ambition") March 1985 ("Running Free" (live) & "Sanctuary" (live) October 1984 ("Murders in the Rue Morgue" (live) | Genre = Heavy metal | Length = 3:04 3:26 | Label = EMI | Writer = Steve Harris Paul Di'Anno | Producer = Will Malone Martin Birch (1985 live single) | Certification = | This single = "Running Free" (1980) | Next single = "Sanctuary" (1980) | Misc = }} "Running Free" is the debut single by Iron Maiden, released on 8 February 1980 on the 7" 45 rpm vinyl record format. It was written by Steve Harris and Paul Di'Anno. The song appears as the third track on the band's debut album Iron Maiden (and the fourth track on its 1998 re-release). In 1985, a live version of the song was released as the first single from Live After Death (the band's twelfth single). In 1990, the original single was reissued on CD and 12" vinyl as part of The First Ten Years box, in which it was combined with the band's next single, "Sanctuary". The 1985 live single was also released as part of this box set, combined with 1985's "Run to the Hills". Background According to vocalist Paul Di'Anno, who wrote the song's lyrics, it is "a very autobiographical song, though of course I've never spent the night in an LA jail. It's about being 16 and, like it says, just running wild and running free. It comes from my days as a skinhead." The song is known to be one of the band's more traditional rock numbers, which Mick Wall describes as "Iron Maiden at their punk-metal apotheosis," and is still performed live to this day. The single's cover art is famously known as the first official appearance of Iron Maiden's mascot, Eddie, although his face is obscured as the band did not want him unveiled until the album's release. Several band names (such as Scorpions, Judas Priest, AC/DC, Sex Pistols and Led Zeppelin) are spray painted on the wall behind the youth in the picture, as well as the word "Hammers", a tribute to West Ham United. Ironically, the live single's cover art is the first not to feature Eddie, as it shows a real picture of the band performing on stage. The B-side "Burning Ambition", recorded in November 1979 at Wessex Studios with producer Guy Edwards as a 4-piece band just prior to hiring Dennis Stratton & Clive Burr, is one of Harris' earliest compositions written around the time he was in Gypsy's Kiss. It is one of the few recordings to feature Doug Sampson on drums. The guitar solo in this song is played by Dave Murray. The song did not appear on an album until it was included in the Best of the 'B' Sides compilation, released as part of the Eddie's Archive Boxset, and was featured in the soundtrack of The History of Iron Maiden – Part 1: The Early Days DVD documentary. Iron Maiden's first single in Japan featured "Prowler" as the A-side and "Running Free" as the B-side. The cover used was the censored version of the "Sanctuary" single. Track listing ;1980 7" UK single ;1980 7" Japanese single ;1985 7" live single ;1985 12" live single Personnel 1980 single Production credits are adapted from the 7 inch vinyl cover, and The First Ten Years CD re-release liner notes. *Paul Di'Anno – lead vocals *Dave Murray – guitar *Dennis Stratton – guitar & backing vocals on "Running Free" only *Steve Harris – bass guitar & backing vocals *Clive Burr – drums on "Running Free" only *Doug Sampson – drums on "Burning Ambition" only ;Production *Will Malone – producer *Gary Edwards – producer ("Burning Ambition") *Derek Riggs – cover illustration *Ross Halfin – photography 1985 live single Production credits are adapted from the 12 inch vinyl cover. ;Iron Maiden *Bruce Dickinson – vocals *Dave Murray – guitar *Adrian Smith – guitar, backing vocals *Steve Harris – bass guitar, backing vocals *Nicko McBrain – drums ;Production *Martin Birch – producer, engineer, mixing *Ross Halfin – photography Chart performance Notes References External links * Category:Iron Maiden songs Category:1980 singles Category:Debut singles Category:Songs written by Steve Harris (musician) Category:1980 songs Category:EMI Records singles